


有你相伴，真好  07

by heefesama



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83 line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heefesama/pseuds/heefesama
Relationships: 澈x特
Kudos: 1





	有你相伴，真好  07

朴正洙大三那年的初夏，和金希澈正式交往一年的时间里，两个人在肃静的图书馆里眉目传情，在月下的草坪上悄悄牵手，在昏暗的小树林里拥抱接吻。

金希澈大三那年的初夏，和朴正洙正式交往一年的时间里，两个人从拥抱到接吻到抚慰，从衣裳整齐到上衣褪去到赤城相对，却始终没有进行到最后一步。

这不，一周年纪念日要到了，金希澈暗暗盘算着，如何将朴正洙拆吞入腹。

“正洙啊，五一快到了，我们去煦城看海看日出好不好。”为了完美地达成目的，故作单纯可怜兮兮地补充道，“正洙宝贝，这次不要再把我丢下了哦～”

果然被金希澈料中，朴正洙打算拒绝的小心思被内心的愧疚所覆盖，别扭又期待地回复了一个好字。

接下来的日子便是甜甜蜜蜜地做着出行攻略，计算着特价机票的日子，比对着性价比最高的酒店房间，查看着那条路线能吃到更多的美味，日子便也一天天地接近了五一。

在空姐分发的薄毯下，十指紧扣；在游历的餐桌上，共用一根吸管；在老街的巷子里，偷偷接吻。

在煦城的倒数第二晚，金希澈打算采取行动。

“正洙啊，我好饿啊，我出去买两包泡面啊。”金希澈冲正在淋浴的朴正洙说道。

“好哦，出门慢点啊。”混合着水声，朴正洙的声音依旧温柔。

金希澈开门后飞速跑到电梯口，接过早就预定好的玫瑰花束，又立马奔回了房间，只留下一次关门声的证据。

把事先准备好的香烛点亮，摆放在桌台和床头柜上。将匿名购买的润滑剂从背包的夹层取出，藏在枕头下。盘算着朴正洙大概还有十分钟就要结束沐浴，金希澈加紧进行着手头任务。带上准备好的手套，以防玫瑰花茎扎刺，将花瓣小心翼翼地全部剥下，分散地洒在双人大床上。

哗啦啦的水声恰好在一切都准备妥当的那一刻停止了，金希澈连忙脱下手套收好，将房间其余的灯关闭，拭去额前的微汗，笑脸盈盈地站在淋浴房门口候着。

“怎么了希澈，泡面煮好了？”朴正洙一打开门就看到满脸狗腿金希澈。

“宝贝儿，先把眼睛闭上，我有东西要送给你～”金希澈开始制造气氛，在朴正洙擦拭着头发把眼睛闭上的同时，还用手再次遮挡。

“什么嘛，搞这么神秘。”朴正洙面对着心爱的人，开始会不自觉地撒娇了。

一手拉着朴正洙走进屋内，一手挡在他的双眸前，“慢点哦正洙...好了，到了～”金希澈悄悄地把手放开，走到朴正洙身后，“我数三下，你再睁眼哦～三！二！一！”

朴正洙的世界里出现了一盏盏暧昧的香烛，那跳动的橘黄色火焰，将整个房间的温度顿然身高了几度，满眼的鲜红色花瓣，更是将原本洁白的床单点缀得别样色情。

朴正洙就是再单纯也知道金希澈接下来要做什么了，更何况金希澈从背后搂着他，在他耳边轻轻吹气，“宝贝儿，喜欢吗～”

还没等朴正洙回应，密密麻麻的吻在耳根、后颈、锁骨落下，触碰着，吸吮着，舔舐着，轻咬着，留下一个又一个暧昧的痕迹。那双不安分的手也急不可耐地滑进了睡衣里，流连在那线条感十足的细滑肌肤上，抚摸轻拧地停留在那樱红处。

“嗯...澈...”

听到朴正洙的嘤咛声，金希澈将人转过来面对着自己，先在额头轻轻落下了一吻，然后闭上眼睛，慢慢描摹着眉眼、鼻梁、脸颊，最后将那甜美诱人的声音来源堵住，用牙齿轻拉着下唇，舌头慢慢触碰细吻，再顺势滑进口中，一一舔弄着贝齿，在朴正洙羞得再次呻吟的时候，顶开牙关，勾着那细滑香甜的小舌与之共舞。两人的温度渐渐升高，来不及吞咽下的津液顺着脖颈缓缓流下。

一边沉醉于亲吻，一边搂着朴正洙将身体慢慢向前倾压，一个轻推，在床上交叠。

双唇从舌尖抽离，亲吻着解开睡衣的纽扣，伴着身下人的微微颤抖，吻上了那早就挺立的两点樱红。将一边含在口中吸吮轻咬，舌头画着圈舔弄，一手抚慰着另一边艳丽，搓揉轻捏着使其更加挺立。另一只手也没有闲着，摸索着将睡裤褪下，隔着最后的格挡物勾勒描摹，却只在周围不痛不痒的勾火，始终不抚慰那跳动可怜的坚硬湿润。

“嗯～澈～”朴正洙遭受着这三重刺激，呻吟声不绝入耳，羞涩而难耐着，“澈～帮帮我～”

“宝贝儿，求我。”金希澈停下手中的动作，抬起身子冲朴正洙邪魅地腐笑。

“...”朴正洙涨红了脸，刚想自己动手略作解决，怎奈一抬手，双手便被金希澈抓住举在头顶，羞耻的动作，暴露在空气里发烫的肌肤，越来越强烈的欲望，“澈...求，求你...”

话音刚落，最后一层衣物也被褪下，拉扯着晶莹粘腻的体液，和几片花瓣一起，掉落在地板上。

“唔...澈，别...”朴正洙感觉到自己的坚硬滚烫被一个温热柔软给包裹，想要推开又沉醉于愈烧愈旺的情欲里。感觉到那人的舌头灵活地缠绕上柱身，吸吮着把玩着，在顶端逗弄着画圈，偶尔还用尖尖的牙齿触碰那柔软的囊带。在吞咽舔舐中，朴正洙想把那勾人心魂的唇舌推离，又抵挡不住潮涌袭来的舒爽主动贴合顶入。一张一合的口中不断有呻吟声溢出，身下也愈加春潮泛滥，伴随着强烈地抽搐，释放了今晚的第一次。

“宝贝儿，你真甜～”金希澈舔舔嘴角沾到的白浊，意味深长地倾身上前，“现在，该轮到我了～”

朴正洙满眼情丝地看着身上衣衫俱在的爱人，想想自己已是不着寸缕地尽情交待了，轻啄着金希澈的双唇，手臂不满地勾上脖颈，用手指轻扯衣衫，双脚缠绕上细腰，轻轻摩挲着，发出细微的求爱声，“澈，脱了吧...”

“宝贝嫌慢了，是希澈的不对～”抬起身子将衣物尽数褪去，用早就勃起的下体顶弄刚释放过的柔软，试图将那柔软唤醒，与之缠绵。

双唇再度吻上那香甜的唇舌，手指摸索着拿出事先藏好的润滑膏，旋开沾满，探向身下已经情动的褶皱。察觉到朴正洙细微地紧张颤抖，嘴角上扬，吻到耳畔，呢喃诱惑，“宝贝，是你最喜欢的西柚味呢，放松交给我，嗯？”

敏感的耳垂被含在口中，动人的情话在心间绽开。嘤咛声还未出口，身后的手指已经打着圈儿探进了甬道，突如其来的不适和神经末端的快感交织混合，将之前未来得及吞咽的呻吟声一并溢出。

指间的粘腻摩挲着温热紧致的甬道，膏体中颗粒的摩擦将快感进一步放大。

“澈～别...嗯...嗯啊...不...不要...”体内的敏感点被若有似无地触碰着，细刷刷的电流从全身汇聚到那处，想要的更多却开始推拉。

“宝贝不要了，嗯？”停下手中的动作，双唇在光滑的背颈上留下一个又一个湿吻，顺着脊柱慢慢向下，舌尖在褶皱处轻轻舔弄，被内壁吸附的手指缓缓抽出，粘附着丝丝稠腻，沾染着更多软膏的手指再次探入，柔软灵活的舌配合着不断增加的手指，得到充分扩张的后穴分泌出一股股香甜。

“宝贝，给我好么～”抽出埋在体内的手指，将自己昂扬涂满润滑抵在穴口。

“...”朴正洙又羞又急，这会了还在故作绅士，拉下金希澈的脖颈，挑衅似的在耳畔吹气，“有种你别进来...啊嗯 ～”

没等朴正洙把话说完，身后的昂扬急不可耐地顶入进去。即使已经用到了四指开拓，硬物的硕大依旧将后穴胀得满满当当。

“宝贝儿，放轻松，让我进去，嗯？”伸手握住朴正洙略微抬头的前端，灵活的手指在柱身上下撸动跳跃，在朴正洙沉沦情欲嘤咛不断的同时，将自己的坚硬挺立整根没入。

“嗯啊～” “啊～澈～”

待朴正洙稍稍适应，扭动着腰肢暗示可以继续，身后的人儿仿佛得到了特赦，但尚且存有些许理智，缓缓地抽动顶弄着，紧致的甬道包裹着硬挺的昂扬，每一次的抽动都将体内的嫩肉带出些许，又随着再次的顶弄送入，循环地刺激使两人更为贴合。

“嗯啊...澈，慢...慢一点，太快了...啊～”

身后逐渐加快的顶弄，九浅一深的频率，渐渐的使朴正洙的呻吟声破碎而愈加动人，耳垂被舔舐，胸前的凸起被逗弄，身下的脆弱被把玩着，所有的敏感点都被那人拿捏在手里，强烈的情动来得疯狂，顶端溢出的晶莹越加稠腻，身后的顶弄也愈加急促深入。随着几十次的抽动，二人同时到达了顶峰。

洁白的大床上一片淫糜，玫瑰花瓣纷纷散落在地上，两人交叠着身躯享受着高潮后的余韵。待一切都平静过后，金希澈将朴正洙报至淋浴间清洗。

只是，清洗在相互贴近抚摸后马上变了味...

“混蛋，你摸那里干嘛！嗯啊～”

“宝贝儿，再来一次吧～”

“不...别...啊...嗯...太快了...”

嘈杂的水声夹杂着细碎的呻吟声，暧昧的雾气包裹着男人的粗喘，羞人的情节再次上演。

第二天晌午...

“金希澈！不是说今天要去看日出吗！看你干的好事！嘶...”腰间的酸痛让朴正洙重新倒回了床上，气势明显不足。

“嘿嘿正洙，是我的错～”吃饱喝足的金希澈继续厚脸皮，“宝贝儿还这么精神，看来是我服务不周到了～”言罢，双手又开始不规矩的滑动起来。

“你给我放开！啊...”

看来今天要在床上度过了，年轻人真是富有激情啊。

美好的一天有你相伴，愿你的气息将我环绕；  
睁眼闭眼全是你，和你朝夕相伴，永不腻烦。


End file.
